genepediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Triumvirate
}}| } }} }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#ffffff;" | Main information |- | style="width:30%;" | Names | style="width:70%;" | Various |- |} The Dark Triumvirate is a moniker for the group of Brother Dearest, Sister Dearest and Sibling Dearest together. It is known they use the NoBots as shell, from which they can also use the powers the LUCA group and their dancestors have. Appearance The triumvirate knows at least three forms. A cryptic description of them can be found here. Human form Their human forms are mainly for making communicating with humans easier and more comfortable. They have dark skin, dark hair and (like Omar) white streaks. This is the most human they will look like; however, there are numerous ways to see that they are in fact, not human. *Their eyes are black, and their pupil is white. *Their 'anima' is floating above their head. *They are large, at least 2 metres tall. *They have a strange use of vobaculary. *Their ears are pointed like elves. Secondary form Their secondary form (tentative name) looks slightly robotic. They wear the same robes as their human form, but their skin is grey and their eyes and hair has fallen out. Horns and anima are floating above their head. Their trademark eye is the only thing (next to their mouth) decorating their face. Tertary form Their tertary form (tentative name) is the most monstrous form that is seen. They are not humanoid at all - and this is where they differ. Their facial expressions seem to be permanent, and the eyes on both their bodies and heads are capable of motion. If they die, the animas above their head will blink out, their eyes on their heads will close, and the pupils on the chest will be replaced by a small cross. Gallery Builder.png|admin + of curiosity Breaker.png|admin - of rage Balancer.png|admin = of patience Bibliognost.png|error ~ admin not found Matching god triads to the triumvirate The triumvirate was based on other god triads, like the Moirai. The following explores their themes and matches them up with them. Moirai The three crones of fate, each responsible for a part of destiny. *Clotho - Brother Dearest *Lachesis - Sibling Dearest *Atropos - Sister Dearest Trimurti The three most important gods in Hinduism, who embody creation, upholding and destruction, much like the three are called Builder, Breaker and Balancer. *Brahma - Brother Dearest *Vishnu - Sibling Dearest *Shiva/Devo Mehashvara - Sister Dearest Trivia *They are based on Maxwell from Don't Starve, Garry from Ib, the Grey Sisters and Fates of Greek Mythology, and the Agony Inheritors from one of K2's old adventures; as well as Cancel from The Human Game, old depictions of angels, and K2's avatar. *The three correspond to the Id, Ego, and Superego of Freudian psychology. *Brother Dearest is associated with the sin of Pride and the virtue of Charity. Sister Dearest is associated with the sin of Wrath and the virtue of Diligence. Sibling Dearest is associated with the sin of Sloth and the virtue of patience. *Brother Dearest would say that their favorite book is Sun Tzu's The Art of War. Sister Dearest would name Machiavelli's The Prince, and Sibling Dearest would misunderstand the question and say something like Wikipedia or the Library of Alexandria. *Sibling Dearest is the smartest of the three, in the sense that they are the best schemer. *Brother Dearest is based on K2's friend, Narrator. *Sibling Dearest's voice is the voices of Sister Dearest and Brother Dearest on top of each other. *Brother Dearest blinks the most, Sister Dearest less. Sibling Dearest has blinked once. They were surprised. *In their ~4 billion years of existence, Sibling Dearest has displayed one emotion: fear. *They consume the kind of matter that powers superhuman abilities. *They will bleed if injured. *They have their own, eldritch language. *The longest sentence Sibling Dearest has uttered was five words. Category: Unaligned